Bound by Fate
by KonekoKitsune33
Summary: Full summery inside. Trust me it's better then you'd think a random fic would be  x3 SuzakuXOC


Koneko: Hey all~! This is an addition to let you all know that I'm not dead. Though I'm having a bit of difficulty writing the chapters for Sekuhara and It Was Real After All.

Kitsune: My ass. You're just being lazy.

Koneko: No, really! I've got writers block to the max! Especially with the Pokemon one! T~T

Kitsune: So, what about the Naruto one?

Koneko: I'm having some trouble, but at least I still remember where that's going. I lost the Pokemon one for the most part...

Kitsune: You know you fail right?

Koneko: Don't remind me! DX

Kitsune: hehe x3

Koneko: ANYWAY! _This_ story is based on yet another dream I've had.

Kitsune: You have seriously messed up dreams, ya know that?

Koneko: Shut it! *ahem* The dream started out with wolves. Lots of wolves. They could talk, so I assumed they were werewolves. Only after on turned into a human did some of this start to make scense. He was a brown wolf with slightly messy and curly fur and as a human... he was Suzaku Kururugi.

Kitsune: Oh, so this is just your fangirl-ism twisting your fandom into something new and probably obscene.

Koneko: Shut. up. You know I have no control over my subconscious! Anyway, yes; this is a Code Geass dream turned fanfic~ And there are more then just wolves, but saying anymore will give spoilers^^ But ya'll have ta tell me what y think k? ^.~

Kitsune: Code Geass does _NOT_ belong to us in anyway. We are simply taking the original work and twisting it to match her fandom. I apologize profusely.

Koneko: Ya know, I hate you some times...

xxXXxx

Werewolves and Vampires- myths of the highest caliber. But what happens when they turn out to be real? Join Anisa, a normal everyday school girl, in a tale of suspense, drama, romance, and fear as she helps the werewolves and vampires defeat an even greater threat to them then the human race:

Zero

Summery: Anisa loves wolves, and for as long as she can remember; a pack of wolves has made her backyard their home. Her father's only wish was that she wasn't outside when the wolves fed. When she accidentally breaks her vow, a whole new world opens it's door to her. The wolves can talk! She meets and befriends a male wolf named Suzaku and watches the uprising of the meanest wolf ever; Zero. The evil wolf is starting to kill off vampires to become stronger. Can Anisa and Suzaku find the vampires in time to enlist their aid, or will Zero win and rule the world as he plans? Only time will tell.

xxXXxx

Prologue/Intro

Bound By Fate

I watched, unable to do anything, as his fur was ripped from his body by sharp fangs. Equally sharp claw tore into his flesh, crimson blood spilling onto the ground and making intricate patterns that could almost seem beautiful. I watched as he fell to the ground, his strong legs no longer able to support his weight due to blood loss. He continued to fight back though, even from the ground, until finally the fangs got an opening for his throat. They latched on and after a moment, he went lip.

Satisfied, the fangs withdrew themselves from his flesh, an evil grin making itself at home on his face. He trotted away, his black fur shining in the sunlight, laughing to himself. Only when the forest was completely silent, did I move from my hiding spot. I slowly made my way to him, fearing the worst, when I saw his tail twitch. I rushed forward to kneel beside him.

"EagleEye!" I sobbed, unable to hold back my tears, "Please, Eagle, don't die on me!"

EagleEye smiled sadly at me, "Forgive me, child, for letting you witness this." His voice was rough and strained, "Innocent eyes such as yours should never see things such as this."

I moved so his head was in my lap, "It's okay." I said my voice thick with my tears, "Because… we'll head back to the pack, fix up your wounds, and punish Zero for this."

"Even if I could make it back to the pack, it wouldn't matter." Eagle coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth onto my shirt, not that I cared, "Zero beat me. He will claim leadership over the pack because of my idiocy."

"That's not true!" I said, leaning forward a bit, "You're the smartest wolf I've ever met Eagle…"

"Because I did not announce the new heir to my position, Zero will attempt to claim it. I did not for see this… I thought keeping it quiet would protect him, give him a normal life among the wolves. I only hope he could forgive me…" Eagle was rambling, his voice growing softer.

"Eagle! Stay with me, Eagle! Please!" I begged, holding him close.

"Tell him for me." He said, looking up at me, "Tell my son who he is and what he must do." His paw came up and rested on my shirt, only to slide back down a bit and rip it slightly, "Anisa… You must tell Suzaku he is my heir…" he whispered, his eyes closing. I watched as his chest rose one last time before becoming still, his breath halting. I couldn't hold back my scream. My first friend among the wolves, the leader of the pack that kept the peace, the warrior, EagleEye, and the wolf, Genbu Kururugi, was dead.


End file.
